1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a modular apparatus for recycling cleaning solvents used to wash parts with modular add-on components to provide for a fully integrated recycler/parts washer.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
During maintenance, repair and rebuilding operations in virtually all industrial and commercial environments, it is necessary to wash a wide variety of parts and articles in order to remove grease, oil, dirt and other contaminants. Typically, volatile solvents are used in almost all small parts cleaning operating as they have been found to be most effective in removing grease and other accumulated residue from metal parts and other articles. A well known and widely used means for washing automotive, aviation, marine, industrial and general parts, components and tools during service, maintenance, repair, rebuilding operations etc. involves using a sink-on-a-drum apparatus in which a sink basin is placed on top of and installed to a drum containing a cleaning solvent (e.g. a 16 or 30 gallon drum). A pump is provided which pumps the solvent from the drum to a spigot in the sink basin, where the solvent is used to rinse and clean parts. The solvent then leaves the sink basin and returns to the drum (along with any contaminants removed from the parts). The contaminated solvent is continuously used (and therefore becomes more and more contaminated) during cleaning operations until it is eventually replaced with a clean drum of solvent (e.g. on a monthly basis). The method for replacing the drum involves manually lifting the sink basin off of the drum, replacing the drum with a new drum, and then reinstalling the sink basin on the new drum. The contaminated drum of solvent must then be taken away and disposed of in a manner complying with EPA contaminant disposal guidelines.
The conventional sink-on-a-drum apparatus has two major drawbacks. First, the volatile solvent in the drum becomes progressively contaminated as it is used more and more, and by the time the drum is replaced, the solvent has become so contaminated that it is less effective as a cleaning agent and inefficient to use by mechanics and other workers. Second, the method of replacing the drum can be unsafe and hazardous because service personnel who replace drums can injure themselves (e.g., back injury) while lifting the heavy sink basins off of and onto the drums. This results in the filing of worker's compensation claims that can be very costly to solvent service providers.
In light of the shortcomings associated with the prior art, there remains a need for an apparatus for recycling cleaning solvent and for washing parts which allows for an easier and safer method of replacing a solvent-containing drum.